


Old Man Ravine

by TootyFruityBooty (3at_my_4ss)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content (I think), Explicit Language, Mentions of canon events, No Idea What To Tag This With, first oc story, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/TootyFruityBooty
Summary: Hell's a shitty place to live, but not all of it is a complete lost cause. The outskirts of the main city belong to a demon called "Old Man Ravine".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Old Man Ravine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!

I don’t give a shit about what other demons say about the main city of this fuck hole; it’s a concrete cum stain full of wasted condoms. The fuckers that inhabit that metropolis are the reason I roasted it like I just did. Then again, this is Hell, no one’s descent in the slightest… well, the adults aren’t. You can believe me or doubt me, but children get sent here too. Hell, teens go to hell when they die as well. I’m proof of that.

The majority of the demons in Hell live in the heart of the city with all the slut hotels and drug vending machines. The outskirts don’t have any of that, just small houses with children and teens who managed to survive long enough to get here. This territory, the outskirts, belongs to a demon called Old Man Ravine. None of my pals know a thing about him, they just know that he’s the one who helps all the young that fall down here.

OMR’s bangs cover his eyes and his skin doesn’t have any pigmentation to it. He’s not as tall as most adult demons, but he’s not a total midget either. His colors are, like, an ocean or a ravine. The designs on his body remind me of a river, two streams coming from under his bangs and down his cheeks. His hair is shorter and unkept, stubble around his mouth and on his chin. Old Man Ravine always has a women’s cigarette holder between his lips. He also owns a rundown pickup truck.

“I’m open!” one of the demon kid shouts as they run down the homemade basketball court, one hand in the air while the other moves as he runs. I look to the defenders on my left and right before skillfully passing the ball to the kid, he laying it in the basket with help from his bat-like wings.

“Fuck yeah!” he celebrates as he hovers in the air, a huge grin on his face.

“Bullshit,” a teen spat, “you cheated!”

“Yeah,” a kid cursed, “no powers, dipshit!”

“I didn’t use any fuckin’ powers!” the kid huffed as he crossed his arms, “I got these God damn wings when I came to Hell!”

“A’ight, a’ight.” I move between the three of them, “chill. We playin’ for fun, y’all. Nobody was keepin’ score.”

“I was and, even with that lay-up Connor just did, your team still would’ve lost.” Another teen states as he adjusts the huge round glasses blocking his eyes. I huff then look at him, “I didn’t ask you, mo’fucka.”

“Hey Spine,” Connor flies next to me, “Old Man Ravine picked you to go into the city with him today?”

I nod, “Yeah. I ain’t looking forward to it though. Fuckin’ hate the heart.”

“Lucky… I wish I could go to the city.” A girl pouts, “I want to see what all the adult demons are doing.”

A boy jumps next to her, “I bet they’re all fucking! That’s what my dad did with all the women he brought home! Shit, I died because he wanted to fuck a psychopath! Huh,” he puts his hands on his hips, “I wonder if that bitch is down here.”

“A’ight, enough of that.” I touch his shoulder, “Don’t think about what the adult demons are doin’ ‘cuz it ain’t anything special. Those mo’fuckas just drink ‘till they piss themselves, OD on drugs, fight, and hate each other.”

“Spine.”

I look behind me after I hear my name, the two teens and children going back to the basketball game without me. OMR’s standing there, his posture slouched (as it usually is) and his expression unreadable. Damn, I wonder what this dude was like when he was alive. What did he do for a living? How the fuck did he end up down here?

“Get ready to head out, don’t take too much.”

“All Imma take is my phone,” I explain as I pull it out my hoodie pocket. He nods, “That’s all you really need. I’ll be in my truck when you’re ready to go.”

I nod then watch him walk away.

“He really is one strange demon,” I state before turning back to the court, watching Connor try to get a 3pt shot.

~

I hum a tune as I open the passenger seat door to Ravine’s old, white truck. He lights a new cigarette as I hop in, tossing the lighter behind us then starting the engine. I like the drive to the city. I like watching the different buildings we pass by and the demons on the sidewalk. The looks and styles get crazier the deeper we go and are the craziest at the heart. None of the kids know what the name of Hell’s city is, shit, I don’t think OMR knows either.

~

“I’m putting a seal on my truck.” Old Man Ravine explains as he cuts open his palm on the broken glass of his rearview mirror. He places his blood-spilling hand on the hood of his truck then smears it, “No one will be able to enter or touch my truck until I get back. While I handle my business, you can wander around and do whatever you want. I’ll wait for you here if you aren’t back by the time I am. Don’t get in trouble.”

“I ain’t,” I state as I shove my hands in my hoodie pocket, turning on my heels then walking down the street. I pass by drug addicts and hookers, murderers and sex offenders. I fall into the murder category. In order to get the money I needed to help my mom raise my little siblings, I took shady jobs that I was introduced to through a friend. I died protecting that friend, I told him to shoot our target while I was holding him.

“Nothin’ changed since I fell down here. Oh,” I stop in front of some stairs, “this hotel’s new.”

I look to my left then my right before walking towards the door. Should I knock?

“Is there anyone inside?” I ask myself as I press the side of my face against the door. I hear some jazzy music and someone singing. What the hell’s going on in there?

I huff then look behind me, my eyes widening in shock. I let out a noise as I quickly leap to the side, watching as the door to the hotel gets blasted inside.

“What the fuck?!” I shout. Soon, demons emerge from inside the house to see who blasted the door.

“Isn’t that the princess?” I ask myself, “and the hooker? Who are the other four?”

“Well, well, well!” A snake demon mused, “Look who it is harboring the stripped freak! We meet again, Alastor!”

I raise a curious eyebrow, “Alastor?”

“Do I know you?” the strawberry pimp looking demon questions as he tilts his head. The snake demon pouted a bit then got angry, “Oh,” he turns back in his ship, “yes you do! And this time I have the element of **Surprise**!” He laughs, “I’m so evil!”

I hear a snap then turns back to the strawberry pimp demon, looking back at the ship as black tentacles rise from a portal and engulf the ship. I was, with wide eyes, as the aircraft explodes. Who is this guy? Why does he have so much power?

“Well, I’m starved!” Alastor chimes as he looks to the demons behind him, they just as shocked as I am. He turns to them, “Who wants some jambalaya? My mother,” he starts to walk towards the hotel, “once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya, in fact, it almost killed her!”

My head and eyes follow the demons as they walk back inside. What the fuck do I do now?

“I ain’t got the brain cells to process dis.” I state before getting up, dusting my pants off then turning to leave.

~

“How long have you been waitin’?” I ask as I hop into the passenger seat, Old Man Ravine playing a game on his phone.

“Not that long.” His deep voice grumbled, putting his phone down before starting the truck. As we drive out of the heart of the city, I look at him.

“How did you die?”

Ravine, “I drowned.” He states without hesitation.

“How did you drown?”

“When I was alive, I worked as a killer-for-hire with a friend. That same friend and I got into an argument and I got pushed in a deep ravine next to our office. I was old at the time and I couldn’t swim like I used to, so I accepted my fate and allowed the water to enter my body.”

“Damn. Is that guy down here?”

“Yeah.” OMR pointed behind him, “That’s the business I had to handle. I got a text from him saying that he wanted to talk.”

“How old were you when you croaked?”

“Sixty-four and ready to retire. No wife, no children. Why are you asking me these questions?”

“Well,” I look out the window, “I was thinkin’ earlier and I realized that I don’t know anythin' about you and I’m one of the kids dat’s been wit’ you the longest. I’m jus’ curious is all.”

Ravine hums, “… if you’d like, I could tell you about my first few years in Hell.”

I blink then look at him with a grin, “Really?!”

“Yeah, I could tell you and the other children.”

I open my mouth to say something, but stops when I remember what I saw earlier.

“You know a sinner named Alastor?”

Old Man Ravine’s grip on the steering wheel quickly tightens, I noticing. I play with one of my blood-red dreads, “While you were doin’ what you were doin’, I found this hotel. One of the demons that ran it was named Alastor.”

“The only Alastor I know is the Radio Demon. He’s one of the strongest demons Hell has ever seen.”

“What do you think he’s up to?”

“I don’t know,” Ravine’s grip loosens, “but it can’t be good.”

“Satan’s daughter and her girlfriend were there too.” I say as I pull out my phone, “and the porn star, Angel Dust.”

OMR lets out a long sigh, “Whatever they’re doing, it might be best if you don’t get involved. Making a deal with Alastor isn’t ideal nor something I suggest.”

I hum as I scroll through my notifications, “Is Alastor a pimp?”

Ravine, “What makes you ask that?”

“He dresses like one,” I comment, “Where I’m from, pimps and their hoes were everywhere so I’ve seen what they wear.”

“The Radio Demon isn’t a pimp… those he does like to toy with people.”

“Did he toy with you?”

“No, but I only met Alastor once.” Is all Old Man Ravine says. I wonder how their encounter went. Did they fight? Were they both alive at the same time?

~

The kids and teens have growing grins on their faces and sparkles in their eyes. I’m the same way; we’re all waiting for Old Man Ravine to tell his story.

He takes the cigarette holder from between his lips, “Alright. I suppose I should start from the day I died.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting an OC story here so I'm super nervous!
> 
> In advance, thank you to whoever gave the time to read this. I had to work a lot of courage to think this up and publish this here and, again, this is my first time with an OC story.
> 
> Old Man Ravine's backstory and design are a work in progress. I have the reason Ravine's in Hell, but don't have all the juicy details.
> 
> Again, thank you to whoever reads this.


End file.
